Miner
Mining is fun - just ask any Dwarf! If you are ready to get your hands dirty, hop into exciting mining minigames , where you collect ore and gems as rewards. Miners start by harvesting copper and turquoise. As they level, they learn to dig for new metals, such as tin, silver, iron and even gold. Miners also smelt metal into bars that are used by Blacksmiths to make other cool weapons and armor. Miner is a harvesting job, specializing in the mining of ore and gems and can also smelt the ore into ingots. A crafting class job, experience is gained by completing Miner quests, mining Ore and playing the Smelting minigames. Recently, they removed the mining minigames, and instead changed to a traditional MMORPG mining style. Unlocking Miner Miner can be unlocked by speaking to Therin in the Singing Crystal Mines of Snowhill. Alternately, if the player interacts with one of the various ore nodes or forges, they will receive an optional quest to become a miner. Mining There are several different places to mine through Free Realms . The first one that you will be going to will be for a quest. That mining place is toward the north side of Snowhill in the Singing Crystal Mines. There are also rich mining veins in the world that members can only mine from. To mine you make groups (three or more) of similarly colored tiles. Your goal is to get whatever you are mining to the bottom of the board. Trainers * Therin: Singing Crystal Mines * Trixi: Singing Crystal Mines * Sorin: Singing Crystal Mines * Shimmer Shinyaxe: Dartmoor Quarry * Derp Axemaker: Dartmoor Quarry * Mili Ironcall: Southvale Quarry * Grumpore: Southvale Quarry * Silverray: Quagmire Quarry * Pinkelug: Mother Lode Quarry * Snorg: Mother Lode Quarry Quests * Become a Miner: ore nodes in the wilderness and mines (optional) Therin * Miner: So, You Want To Be A Miner? * Miner: All I Got Trixi * Miner: Rush Order * Miner: Gem Appraisal Sorin * Miner: Reach Level 5 * Miner: Dartmoor Mining Camp Shimmer Shinyaxe * Miner: Simple Surveying * Miner: Suspicious Eyes Derp Axemaker * Miner: Bigger Challenges * Miner: The Perfect Pour * Miner: Reach Level 10 * Miner: Finding Southvale Mili Ironcall * Miner: Gems For Good Luck * Miner: Marriage Proposal * Miner: Checking the Chug Grumpore * Miner: Grumpore's Challenge * Miner: Arrowheads for Lugabow * Miner: Reach Level 15 * Miner: See For Yourself Silverray * Miner: Minor Mix-Up * Miner: Smelting Secrets * Miner: Reach Level 20 * Miner: Growing Up So Quickly Pinkelug * Miner: Biggest is Best * Miner: Speed Smelting * Miner: Mother Lode Lift Snorg * Miner: Rare Rock Collection * Miner: Part of the Guild Collections * Miner's Copper Ore * Miner's Fancy Gems * Miner's Gold Ore * Miner's Precious Gems * Miner's Silver Ore * Miner's Special Gems Equipment Tools Clothing Vendors * Singing Crystal Mines: Tennin - Lvl 20 Clothing and Tools Harvesting Ore & Gem Types Locations Smelting Before a Blacksmith can use the harvested metal, it must be turned into an ingot at a Smelting Furnace. Furnace can often be found just outside of the mines. Recipes Copper Bar :Ingredients: Copper Ore x5, Singing Coal x3 Tin Bar :Ingredients: Tin Ore x5, Rosin Rock x3 Iron Bar :Ingredients: Iron Ore x5, Cinder Skub x3 Silver Bar :Ingredients: Silver Ore x5, Braze x3 Gold Bar :Ingredients: Gold Ore x5, Briarblaze x3 Category:Jobs Category:Miner